Unclaimed daughter and the Ghost King
by CrazyDamson
Summary: Nico didn't have many (any) friends, till he meets the unclaimed daughter of Poseidon herself. Now they get thrown into a quest to save Camp Half Blood against their will. Well something's bound to happen.
1. Chapter 1

I hate Hades. I hate Camp Half Blood. Oh how I hate Percy because this was his stupid idea. We'll I guess it back fired a bit on him when I was assigned to be one of the Half Bloods who had to look for other Half Bloods who haven't been claimed.

You'd think after I risked my life and stood up to my father he'd be a little grateful. Besides I had saved him from my father, then helped lead an army to defeat that idiot Kronos. Still he didn't trust me at all.

So that's how I ended up walking down the streets of Sydney. Overall I had to admit it was a nice place I guess if you liked that laid back beach vibe. Their was a lot of music playing all around, the beach looked beautiful, and if I saw one more kissing couple I'd puke.

"Your a half blood." It was a statement more than anything else. I turned around to see a girl walking up to me nodding towards my sword that should seem to be a backpack because of the mist. Still she saw throw the mist and saw it as what it really was.

The girl looked about my age, but was at least a head shorter than me. Now I'd seen a lot of shadows and her hair had to be the color of the darkest shadow in the darkest part of the underworld and fell a little before her shoulders. Her eyes were the most hypnotizing thing I'd ever seen a dark blue-green that made my head all fuzzy. Her style was a black long sleeve t-shirt with a dark blue trident on the front, with black cargo shorts that went to her knee's, and a dark blue beanie. Overall she was probably one prettiest and scariest girls I'd ever seen.

Before another word could be said by either of us there was a loud growl and a hot dog stand went flying over our heads. The girl just let her small smirk grow larger as she pulled a small rubber ball out of her pocket. But when she twisted the top it suddenly turned into a bronze sword.

Her sword was a lot different from Percy 's. It was thinner and a few inches shorter. But somehow I knew not to underestimate her of that sword.

Somehow even without knowing it I had just meet someone who'd change my entire life.

Now Remember I own nothing from the Percy Jackson serious and only my O.C and plot. Also I've only read the original serious I'm picking up after the last book with a slight change in ages.

Nico-12

Annabeth/Percy/Clarisse/Travis/Conner/Rachel-14


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Cortland." Cortland introduced as she splashed water on her face to get some of the entails of the giant we'd just fought off her face. I noticed a small cut on her right check dripping a small stream of blood.

I couldn't help but think back to the fight.

Flash Back***

I just had enough time to draw my sword when an umbrella shot at my head much like a lance. I dodged to the right as Cortland took the time to make a smash at our attacker. For someone so small her attack was surprisingly strong.

A giant, a teenage giant at that. Now if anything teenage giants are the worst because they are so full of hate towards their parent giants. Just think about a normal teenager in a bad mood and multiply it by fifty thousand.

Our giant was about eighteen feet tall with pale pimply skin and blond hair that could use a good scrub. It's eyes were a deep and dangerous red that looked ready to kill. Didn't help that it was holding an ax that was bigger then me.

Cortland had landed a good jab in the beasts kneecap making it his in pain, before kicking her into a large brick building. The force of her impact was enough to crack a lot of the bricks.

Fallowing her lead I stabbed the giants other knee making it hiss out in pain as it brought its ax down on me. I just backed away enough to miss the attack, but I still felt the wind of the attack and it was not very pleasant and powerful wind.

"Mum wont let me go to the prom!" The giant screeched. "Says she doesn't trust Boo and me alone. Boo is my soul mate and loves me? Why must she be so...ugh!"

"If these are your people skills I feel bad for 'Boo'." Cortland hissed sarcastically as she cut into the giants side repeatedly. I came behind her and took one last slash and cute the annoying giant's head off letting it roll to the pavement.

I nodded my head pushing some of my black bangs into my eyes. Surprisingly I using my finger to whip down the cut on Cortland's check. We both jumped slightly at the contact, her warm skin against my cold fingers seemed to send electricity throw both of us. We both stared at each other, ridged ad stiff. I relaxed when I felt Cortland relax moving my hand slowly away from her face.

"So you got a name?"

"Nico."

Before either of us could do or say a black cab pulled up in front of us. I instantly noticed the name in the side of the taxi. 'Fate Sisters Taxi Service' and that was the strange part I COULD read it, meaning it had to be written Greek.

"What-" Cortland was cut off when two pairs of wrinkly green hands grabbed us and brought us into the van.

We landed tangled on a dingy yellow car seat, the material hard and rough from years of wear and tear. The seat also smelled strangely like a mix of mustard and cheap air freshener, but was so strong it mad my eyes water.

"-in the name of the Titans." Cortland untangled herself from me, I followed her example trying to reclaim some of my dignity. I am the son of Hades I got a reputation to protect...and if I didn't my dad would kill me.

"Oh look how wonderful, she's absolutely beautiful and him so handsome." One fate said as she held a pair of scissors. "Oh and to answer your question we are here to deliver a prophecy."

"To who?" I asked as the cab took a sharp turn causing Cortland and I to hit into each other and smash into the door of the cab.

"The two of you." The second fate chimed. "Who else."

"Oh by the way happy birthday to the both of you." The third laughed as she did another sharp turn down another street. "So nice to get out of New York isn't it sisters?"

"Yes."

"Most defiantly."

"Not to bother you sisters, but what's this about a Prophecy?" I watched Cortland's face go a slightly green color as we took another sharp turn. I couldn't blame her, my stomach felt it'd been thrown into a blender. "And how do we get out of this bloody cab."

~~~!~~~~

Please review! I Own nothing from the original series!


	3. Chapter 3

All three fates turned to us their one eye glowing a golden color. None of them looking at the road, WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE.

"Water and Darkness come together for the first time of many,

Borders will be crossed and opinions changed,

Friends will me made, children saved,

To save a place that is the only safe haven,

Then when everything seems to diminish they'll find the greatest treasure,

They'll feel there fears on death's door,

In the end they'll not fallow but lead."

The three women all blinked and their eye turned to a darker color all of them smiling at us with missing teeth. All I could do was blink at them trying to process everything they had said. I only snapped out of it when Cortland jumped in her seat grabbing the seat so hard her knuckles were white.

"Duds will someone drive we're about to hit a giant duck!" Cortland screamed as I looked to see us on a direct collision course with a giant white duck. The duck picked its head up and seemed to notice us as its eyes grew to the size of CD's. I fallowed Cortland's lead and gripped the seat like my life depended on it, which it might.

"Oh shush child!" One of the fates laughed as we wheeled out-of-the-way, just barely as a few feathers flew into the car slapping me in the face. "To think she'll be one of the chosen."

"Chosen what!"

"Shush sister they're both to young to know of their futures. We must wait till the time is right."

"Time is right for what!" We both screamed together as the car stopped instantly causing us both to slightly fly forward and hit the seats in front of us. I really didn't need to know that the seat tasted like vial and cat.

"Look here is your stop dears, do keep safe. Good luck with you meeting and don't worry you fee has already been covered. We are rooting for you to live you know. Kisses bye, bye" Next thing I know Cortland and I were pushed out of the car on a side-walk as the cab sped off into the distance. Tearing up most of the street as it passed, but not a soul batted an eye at it.

I don't know what was stranger what just happen or the fact we had survived what had just happen. Cortland looked a cross between amused and annoyed, but by the slight chuckle that left her lips I'm guessing she was more amused. I guess being kidnapped by a bunch of old ladies was amusing.

"Well Happy Birthday Nico, this is my eleventh and it's your?"

"Twelfth or like my seventy-second. It matters what side of the fence your on."

"Let's go with Twelfth, I don't really like old people. But I'm sure my grandmother would just die to know what moisturizer you use. You look almost as good as Cidney (Like Cidney Crofert)."

"Wait that line 'Water and darkness come together for the first time of many'. I know I'm the darkness because I'm the son of Hades, but water you'd have to be-"

"The unclaimed daughter of Poseidon." Cortland my sentence glaring at the ground. "Turns out 'Daddy' doesn't think it best for me to go to camp or do anything. Embarrassment and a Mistake, doesn't think girl Dem i gods can amount too much. Besides why would he want to waist his time with me when he was the perfect Percy Jackson."

I felt bad. I know exactly how she feels, because come on everyone knows Hades just doesn't like me. He would have rather gotten my sister and have me be the one dead. To him I'm a disappointment and disgrace. So ya I know how she felt

"Trust me Cortland I know how you feel. My dad isn't exactly the biggest fan of me either."

"My dad's tried to drowned me. A lot."

"Mine whipped my memories clean and then stuck me in a hotel for over sixty years were I never aged. He then only took me out so my sister could be the child of a prophecy, then she died. So my dad tried to kill my only friend and make me take up a prophecy that would have killed me."

Cortland gave me a small sly smirk. "Life sucks doesn't it?"

"Completely."

We both shared a look and started laughing. Well we chuckled drawing strange looks from people walking past us.

I have to admit I like Cortland. She wasn't as bad as the other DEMI gods I've met. She was sarcastic, a strong fighter, and she still seemed nice. It was like she was bitter over her father, but still found things to laugh at. A 'I-don't-care-what-you-think-about-me' and 'I'll-beat-you-up just to shut you up' kind of girl. Still she kind of had that 'If-I'm-you-friend-then-I'll-stand-by-you' feeling about her. I hate that I can't seem to hate her. I always find something to hate about everybody.

I noticed something right than. Cortland was portending to be a boy. I mean baggy boy clothes, short cut hair, and she didn't act very girly. I didn't know it at the time, but it turns out Cortland actually had a good case why she portended to be a boy.

"Come one we'd better find a place to stay till tomorrow. Figure out what the heck those old hags were going on about."

Surprisingly the only thing open in the entire city was a twenty-four hour marriage councilor center. I mean like every other place had its windows boarded up and we couldn't just break in.

"Took you two long enough." I jumped when I saw what goddess was in front of me. The one who hated half bloods the most and wanted us all dead. Hera the queen of the gods, we are so dead.

~~~###~~~

So Starting a little vote and you can cast your votes in the comments. This is to decide the third person in Nico and Cortland's group.

1) A little brother and sister duo. They are four years old and their father is Zeus.

2) A Female Satyr

3)A male Satyr

4) A unclaimed son of Zeus who is bound to a wheel chair

5) A ghost who had two heads, one nice and supportive the other mean and nasty.


	4. Chapter 4

Hera's gaze made me feel small and like I had committed the greatest sin. Almost like a mother looking disapprovingly at their child. I'd meet the goddess a few times down in the underworld, usually yelling at my father for stealing her daughter. She'd always look at me in disgust, but today her eyes were even more angry.

I heard a small thump and saw Cortland on the floor looking at Hera like she might explode. Looked like Cortland had tried to slowly back away and her shoe caught on the carpet.

"I need your two's help." Hera hissed throw her teeth, just saying the words looked like they caused her pain.

For the first time I noticed something, Hera didn't look like her normal beautiful self. Her raven black hair was messy and frazzled like she'd hadn't had time to take care of it in days. Her face looked older and tiered, dried tear stains her checks. Even her clothes looked sloppy. She was wearing a black pants suit, but her jacket was miss buttoned and one of her pant legs rolled up but the other wasn't. On the white shirt underneath she looked like she had a blood stain on it or maybe ketchup.

"Um...Hera are you...okay?" Cortland asked hesitantly, I could tell she was weary of being electrocuted or feeling the spite of the goddess.

Hera looked us both over her eyes truly showing how tiered she was. After a second the goddess slumped into a large leather chair behind a desk motioning for us to take seats in front of her. The dangerous tension in the air seemed to fad as we took the two seats in front of her.

"It's all falling apart and I honestly don't know who else I can go to. The other Gods and Goddess wont lesson to me, and all the hero's are gone. Then there is my good for nothing husband..." The goddess of family started to ramble.

"From the beginning, I'm really confused." Cortland cute in leaning back in the chair relaxing completely. She was even brave enough to take a cookie of the desk in front of us.

Hera sighed looking at us and shaking her head. "It all started last week. We on Olympus received a distress message from Camp Half Blood. They said they were under attack and in danger. By the time Artemis and her huntresses got to the camp it was over."

"As in Camp won, hooray?" I asked weakly really hopping I was right, but I could feel in the pit of my stomach I was wrong. Hera and Cortland both gave me sympathetic looks. Well Hera was sympathetic, Cortland was more 'you are an idiot' look.

"As in everyone and every creäture was gone. Not a living thing was left. Then things got worse, Thalia then was kidnapped and almost every other half blood in the world. Then Artemis and her huntresses, followed by a few of the minor gods, Apollo and Hermes next, and then last Aries." Hera explained "I am the goddess of family and am greatly weakened when my family is harmed. Also all those half bloods and their families-"

"I thought you hatted half-bloods?" I reminded. If I was anyone else I would have flinched at the angry look Hera shot me. Fire practically igniting in her warm chocolate eyes.

"I do in a way. I hate how they are born, and I do hate a few of them. But I don't hate them all and every half blood has a family and I can feel their families heart-break. I can feel this despair as they realizing somethings wrong." Hera had true sadness in her eyes and I realized she hadn't been crying for the lost god and goddesses, she had cried for all the mothers who children were missing or fathers who were going crazy waiting for news.

"That's where you two come in, I'm offering you a quest and my blessing." Hera continued her eyes now drilling into ours almost begging. "Zeus is already starting to point fingers and he's pointing them at you. If you do this quest you wont only be helping me but you'll be clearing your name. Now I'm going to mention your fathers aren't helping in your cases."

"Why am I not surprised." Cortland muttered glaring at the floor. "I wish I could help, but only Half Bloods who have been claimed can go on quests."

"That is why I am willing to claim you." Hera said calmly almost as cold as steel. "My brother has given up all claim to you so if you wish I'd be more than happy to claim you. All you must do is sign this paper."

Cortland looked at the shinning paper on the desk then at Hera. The paper was a shimmering gold with cursive ruby-red ink writing. The paper was elegant and had a stamp of the lotus staff on it. With a large deep sigh Cortland held out her hand. "I'll need a pen."

I saw a hint of a smile flashed across Hera's face before she turned to me. I sighed, but nodded my head slowly. She handed me another pen and a piece of paper this time a full smile coming to her face. My paper wasn't as showing it was a black piece of paper with chalk white writing.

"Okay so what you must do is find the members of Camp Half-Blood and bring them to Olympus before the day of the giant turkey."

"You mean Thanksgiving?"

"Yes that. If not...I fear for you both."

"So what your telling us is we have to find who ever over powered at least a hundred half bloods, defeat them, and get back to Olympus with in ten days?" Cortland sarcastically muttered as she rubbed her temples obviously feeling how I felt. Hopeless. "Would you like us to also pick you up a coffee?"

Hera ignored her sarcasm or was too tiered to deal with it. She pulled a large red glittering bag from behind her desk. "These will help you on your journey."

She handed us both a back leather bracelet. In the very center of mine was a carving of the scepter of Hades. I shrugged clicking the bracelet onto my wrist it was oddly warm against my cold wrist.

"Those will prove to be very useful and grant you safe passage throw any of the gods only once. So chose the passage wisely. You will find more in this bag, but now you must go before Zeus realizes what I have done." Hera warned. Suddenly in a grand flash of light everything disappeared and we were left standing in a dark ally as the sun began to rise.

"We are so going to be killed before these ten days are up." Cortland stated looking at the rising sun as she calmly turned to start walking. "Well you coming or not?"

I gave a half-smile lightly jogging to meet up with her. I lived an okay like, maybe they'll be kind enough to put something like 'he will be missed' on my tomb stone. Even though no one will really miss me. At least I'll get a little adventure.

~~~! !

LOVE IT OR HATE IT. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! SEE OPTIONS ON LAST CHAPTER! I LOVE THE CAPLOCK!


	5. Chapter 5

Before long we found out self on a bus heading towards Chicago. The air was dry and warm, stinging your skin as it hit it. The faint smell of apples and pine needs floating in a heavy scent.

Even though it was midday the bus was almost empty. The only ones on the bus were two old women, some kids a little older than me probably skipping school, the bus driver, a suited man, and a mother and her little daughter.

Cortland and I sat on the very back of the bus. Cortland laid across her seat with Hera's bag on her stomach. She absentminded tapping her foot against my seat, unable to sit still. I feel her pain we've been on the bus for over three hours and I was starting to go crazy.

I should have known that heat caused people to have little patience, and I should have already realized Cortland was someone who didn't put up with anything when she was in a good mood. So heat and Cortland don't mix.

"Hey stop it!" The little girl whined one of the older boys started flicking her in the head. His two friends on either side of her mother, arms around her as she leaned away from them trying to grab her daughter.

"Yo jerks lay off. It's to hot to deal with idiots like you." Cortland sneered sitting up glared at the three boys. The two with the mom backed off seeing the danger storming in her green eyes. The third wasn't as smart.

"Why don't you shut up, this don't got nothing to do with you. Besides what you going to do little boy, how old are you nine?" The boy with the girl asked.

Sighing throw her nose she stood up throwing me Hera's bag. The boy laughed as she walked up to him, he brought his hand up ready to punch. Cortland caught his fist twisted his arm and throw him back into his seat.

"Sit. Stay. Don't move till it's your stop, understood?" No one dared to even breath as the boy nodded looking like he might wet his pants any second. "Good and by the way I'm Eleven not nine."

Cortland walked back our seat this time sitting next to me. I felt my face heat up slightly as I noticed the bus driver winking at me in the mirror.

"So let's see what Hera gave us."

I opened the bag, my face going back to its normal color. I pulled out a large wad of money probably around 300 hundred dollars, a few golden drachma, a silver square plate, a small leather pouch with a pink dust, a lily, and a letter.

"Dear Nico and Cortland,

I hope you will find some use for this frivolous mortal money. Honestly what makes it worth anything if it is only ink of paper. Mortals I'll never understand them. Use the drachma wisely. Now the silver plate is very rare.

When possessed my a Half blood of the big three they can use their energy to show you anything you want or anyone. You can also use it to project a viewing of something anywhere you wish. Cortland if I am not wrong I believe being sneaky and cunning is your thing so I give this item to you. Don't disappoint me.

Now Nico I believe I have been told of your almost famous quick get away. This dust will help you not only travel farther, but help you travel when shadows aren't available. My only warning is keep it away from fire, it's highly flammable. But because of the magical pouch you shale always be able to send for more dust.

Now this Lily all you must do is drop it in a hole, cover it with dirt, and together recite the words 'Time for your payment to be made.' Now make sure to say hi to Sky for me.

Queen of the God Hera"

"Who is Sky?" Cortland asked as we read the letter, my checks feeling hot as I noticed how close she was to me. I hate to admit I also noticed how much she smelled like the light ocean breeze, and how much I liked it.

"D-Don't know. Can you move over." I snapped as she shrugged going back to her own seat without a problem.

"So what is your problem anyways?" The question was innocent almost like she was asking what time it was. Her voice was smooth and silky and had an honest gleam in her eyes. "I mean why so...serious your only twelve."

I snorted turning to look out the window. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I don't know how about how everyone hates my guts. My entire family is dead. I'm a disappointment to my father. Your brother doesn't trust me at all. Oh and Zeus is probably going to kill me in like ten days." I snapped as a few people turned to watch us (Nosy grannies), Cortland only gave me a knowing smirk.

"That's not a reason that's an excuse. Admit it the real reason you act so cold and distant is because you don't want to get close to anyone, because every time you start to care things start to fall apart. You took the easy way out and stopped trying to love people. Admit it."

I blushed a deep red color, this time because of anger instead of embarrassment. I couldn't stand how she was acting like she knew me, and how her stupid green eyes were so confident in herself. I couldn't stand how she was right.

"How would you know?"

"I know because I didn't take the easy way out."

"Last stop Chicago!" Called the bus driver in the front, as Cortland stood up not taking her eyes from me until she turned and started to leave. "You coming our are you going to go hide?"

I frowned, but fallowed her none the less. This is going to be a really long quest.

~~~!~~~

So before anyone says anything about it my friend has just informed me of a major character development in 'House of Hades'. I'm mad about the spoiler, but she said she just wanted me to know because of my NicoXO.C story. So like I tried to tell her before she spoiled the development with me, this is only based off of the first five books for now. Yes I might add in other characters and advents as I continue reading, but this will stay a Nico and O.C story. So for those who are unhappy about this, I am sorry. I do like what Rick did with Nico's character and I think it needed to be done, because honestly the group isn't represented enough in series like these. So go RICK!

P.S sorry for this long and boring note, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

"Time for your payment to be made." Cortland and I said together as the hole that we had dug started to glow a golden color and the ground started to shake violently. We both were knocked off of our feet as mist started to rise and form a large cloud. Their was an extremely bright flash of white light that blinded me for a minute.

When I regained my sight in front of me stood a two men 's faces. The only problem there was only one body. They each had their own neck that became one at their shoulders. They were wearing what looked like an old-time pirate would wear. The first head had on a pirate hat with a pair of cross-bones on it and was growling at us. The second had on a skippers hat and was smiling at us please. Oh and did I mention they were made out of mist.

"What in the name of Zeus." Cortland muttered slightly flinching as an angry rumble was heard from the sky in protest. "Sorry."

"I am Red Blood, most feared pirate on the high seas. Killer of dreams, attacker of ships, and king of the pirates." Red Blood chuckled loudly as he stroked his messy tangled beard. His face a body a pale blue with deep dark purple eyes and a sinister smile.

"I am Sky, I like pudding." Sky smiled at us warmly extending his had to me. His face was young and childish with golden-yellow eyes.

"Okay so can you guys tell us anything about what happen to all the Half Bloods and what happen at camp?" I asked wearily, after my first run in with the original 'ghost king' I've learn not to trust all ghosts.

"Matters who is asking." Red sneered angrily.

"Sure can." Sky smiled.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, ghost king, son of Hades."

"Names Cortland, Demi god for Hera."

Red sneered pulling a sword from his belt. "Hera that wrench."

"First think we've got to do is find the dark orbs of truth. We're lucky I can sense three not to faraway. After we get them we have to go to the underworld and throw them into the River of lost souls. That should tell us where to find all the Half Bloods." Sky explained happily. "Should be fun."

"I will kill you." Red muttered

"Want a hug?" Sky asked

I turned to look at Cortland who had a blank face. She looked at me and shrugged. "We don't really have a choice do we?"

"But I don't want a hug." I muttered as she playfully kicked me chuckling slightly. "Oh you meant finding the dark orbs. Ya I guess."

~~~Snack barn play place

Snack barn was a terrible restaurant with nasty over priced burgers that tasted like lead paint and ketchup. It has a giant indoor play place with a thousand screaming children hanging from it, with their parents off to the side eating the nasty greasy food acting like they were having the time of their life.

"So how exactly are we getting twitter dead and twitter deader inside without being noticed?" Cortland asked as we sat in the parking lot. "No offense."

"None taken."

"Much taken."

"Can't ghosts you know...make it so they can't be seen?" I asked slightly annoyed the two heads hadn't stopped bickering for the last hour.

"We aren't a ghost we are cursed souls bound to Hera's enslavement. The only thing we can do is shape shift, and we can only shape shift into one thing. So don't expect us to flout throw walls or any of that." Red snarled in my face angrily.

"Will you just shape shift so we can go in?" Cortland asked just as annoyed as I was.

Red muttered and Sky hummed happily, but soon with a flash of light sat a black bunny bear with one eye missing and it's left arm falling off.

"A teddy bear?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Just pick us up."

Cortland scrunched her nose in disgust but picked up the bear. "We are taking shifts carrying this thing?"

Their was no way if Hades that I was going to carry around that thing, but I am holding off on telling her that. So together we walked into Snack Barn.

The air was stale and smelled a lot like wet gym socks. We quickly found a table and sat down as a waitress came up to us popping her gum. "What can I get you?"

"We want to challenge Hydra." Sky and Red's voice chimed together as the waitresses bubbled popped and her eyes gleamed an evil red. She gave an evil chuckle looking us both over with hungry eyes.

"A number four, I'll be right back with you order~"

Cortland and I turned our heads to look at the bear.

"Hydra is a son of Apollo. He'll grant you the orbs if one of you can defeat him." Sky's sing-song voice chirped from the bear. The bear stood on its legs and started pacing across the table.

"And if we can't?" Cortland asked

"He'll eat not only you two, but also every single person in this stupid prison play place. Including me so don't lose!" Red sneered.

"So my lunch is here." I stiffened as I heard a cold as marble laugh from behind me. Suddenly I froze in place and felt a burning in the back of my head as I blacked out.

Next chapter fighting will insure! A little blood and some giant battle scenes.


End file.
